


eternity

by Butterflydragon666



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: "is hornet void" debate move over we have "is lurien void" now, Gen, Tags will be updated as the Story continues, baby's first fic, how do you tag I'm so sorry, no beta we fall like ghost, parental shade lord, possible future pk/lurien, the OCs are because we have literally nothing about that time period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflydragon666/pseuds/Butterflydragon666
Summary: Lurien was an enigma. Bugs talked about him-of course they did. Not many knew anything about the Watcher other than:1. He was fiercely protective of his City, and fiercely loyal to the King.2. He liked to paint.3. That's...it, really.A look at who the Watcher was, what he did, and how he came to be.Oh, and how things in general came into existence. That too.
Relationships: Lord of Shades & Lurien the Watcher
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Before you say anything, yes this is incredibly self indulgent! I got thinking about Lurien and kind of got tired of seeing him portrayed either as a spineless PK simp or a creep? He also has no lore which is sad because the other two dreamers are pretty well fleshed-out. I was also inspired by a post I saw once proposing that Lurien was one of the King's Void constructs, and my mind just stopped at "lurien...Void?" In any case, he had a lot of potential that went unused, and the fandom's main interpretation of him didn't sit right with me. So in retaliation, Lurien gets to be extra cool!  
> I hope you like it!

Lurien had always been a watcher. It was his Purpose, what he had been created to do. He had seen many things over his lifetime, from kingdoms’ rise to kingdoms’ fall, terrible war and tranquil peace, and every color and more one could imagine. 

But even he had to start from somewhere.

\--------------------------------

The first thing Lurien ever knew was darkness.

Not a stifling, unsettling darkness, no, at the time of his creation all who existed found the darkness comforting.

Why wouldn't they, when it was all they had known? When the light was barely a concept, existing only in their parent's and their own eyes?

The first thing Lurien ever felt was being lifted from the collective Sea, cradled gently in the hands of his parent. 

A single finger carefully stroked his soft, wispy shell, and he couldn’t help but relax into it. He knew, even as a freshly-created little thing, that the behemoth who held him was safe, would never hurt him, and  _ loved _ him with every fiber of Their being. Lurien let out a quiet coo, reaching one of his tendrils up to wrap around his parent’s finger and tugging gently. He got another pat on the head for his efforts.

The first thing Lurien ever heard was a soft, low hum in the back of his mind. 

If he focused hard enough he could make out snippets of conversation and emotion, and when he tried to send a thought down that line, he was met with joy and excited greetings in return. Overwhelmed (he had always been an introvert), he shrunk back into the palm of his parent, hoping the mass of voices would go away.

He felt his parent laugh quietly, carefully shooing away the other voices. “ **_Be gentle with him,”_ ** They had chided.  **_“He is not accustomed to this.”_ **

[Relief, gratefulness.][Thought?][Words???][Exist?] Lurien sent back, curiosity already bubbling up in his tiny chest. He did not know what words were, just yet, but he knew enough to send back emotions and concepts. [Name???][Purpose?]...[Love?]

**_“Oh, dear child, of course I love you. How could I not? I am your parent, and you are my child. Your name is Watcher Lurien, the former a title of your purpose and the latter your given name. You have been gifted with Allsight-cast your gaze to wherever you imagine and you will be able to See what is there. You need not worry about your purpose just yet, little one, but perhaps you could open your eyes? Begin Watching, if you will.”_ **

The first thing Lurien ever saw was eight glowing white eyes set in a smiling expanse of darkness. 

**_“Welcome to existence, my dear child.”_ **

\--------------------------------

Even as a grub, Lurien was painfully shy. The others doted on him of course, giving him extra Lifeblood treats to eat when there was a surplus and always being there if he was feeling down. It also didn’t help that he was the only child among them-his parent had not created anyone else in a long time. But there were three hundred of the others, and when he got too overwhelmed he fled to his parent.

There he would sit, either on Their head or shoulder or palm, and listen to Them as They taught him about the world he had been brought into.

Lurien learned that everyone’s body was made up of something called Void, and that his parent’s name was The Shade Lord, but Parent would do just as well. He learned that the whispers always in the back of his mind were the voices of the others, speaking through the Void that united them all in a place devoid of audible sound. He learned that this was called the Collective, and that he never needed to feel alone unless he wanted to.

But he learned from the others too. He learned that the name of their kind was Bug (it would only become void-bug later, once the distinction had to be made. But at that time there was only one type of Bug, and that was Void), and all the different celebrations, rituals, and ways to worship that helped keep their parent alive and strong. He learned how statues were made, spells were cast, and Void-totems were erected. He learned about Soul.

Even though Bugs couldn’t channel and harness Soul by themselves, sitting near it would help the wounded heal faster. Instead of the month needed for a severed tendril to grow back, it would only take a week and a half. 

Soul hurt Lurien’s eyes, though. He didn’t think he liked it very much. It was too bright in his opinion.

He was never really allowed to  _ do _ much, or take up a duty like the rest of the Bugs. They all said that Parent had given him a purpose-to Watch-and he shouldn’t have to worry about anything else.

It took a lot of begging, pestering, and a very liberal use of cutesy eyes to convince one of the artists to teach him to draw. Lurien liked drawing, he soon found out. Liked the way pictures could come to life under his tendrils, colored in grayscale. Liked the freedom to create whatever he wanted, whether it be something he’d seen or something he’d come up with all on his own. It was freeing, and he could feel his parent’s delight at his joy.

Lurien had painted Them once, in the cute style that grubs all seemed to have. A solid black canvas with eight eyes haphazardly painted in the middle, the shape of Their head crudely marked around the eyes in the same white paint.

His parent had hung it on the wall where everyone could see it, and he alternated between bursting with pride and hiding away from shyness. Everyone could  _ see _ it! He both liked and disliked it, honestly, but he supposed the pride in his work made up for it.

Years passed, and the tiny little grub grew into an adolescent, into an adult. Lurien’s tendrils lengthened and the top half of his body grew a tough, flexible chitin much like his parent’s hand. His head changed from circular to an inverted teardrop, his central eye mimicking that shape as well. The ten other, smaller eyes on his face elongated slightly as well, as did the ones on his armless shoulders and back. A hood grew from his back as well, and he had taken to wearing it up the majority of the time. Something about having his head covered at all times felt comforting to him. Besides, he liked the way it looked.

Lurien was happy.

He had his Parent to talk to, the other Bugs, a hobby-what else could he possibly need?

\--------------------------------

All of that changed one day.

As he was setting up his easel and canvas next to his parent, They spoke up.

**_“Dear child of mine, I have something to tell you.”_ **

Lurien hummed in response, taking up his brush. “What is it, Parent?”

They seemed to hesitate.  **_“Lurien...I am very, very old. I have been awake for aeons upon aeons, far longer than Healer Xyrien, the eldest among you, has been with me.”_ **

He paused. Something twisted in his chest. “I...Parent, what are you trying to say?”

**_“I am saying that I need rest. I must sleep, Lurien. Even now I feel the call to close my eyes and allow the world to slip away.”_ **

**_“But I am a God, dear child. There is no telling how long I will sleep. It might be several years. It might be an aeon. I do not know, and it breaks me to leave you all like this.”_ **

His voice was small as he set down the brush. “...so you’re going away?” Lurien asked quietly, turning to face Them with wide eyes. Sorrow curled in his chest, the first time he’d ever felt it. Why would he need to, in a place where everything was stagnant and permanent? In place with Bugs who could not die unless they willed it?

His parent sighed, reaching out to stroke his face with one of Their fingertips.  **_“I’m so sorry, my child. I don’t want to do this, but my strength flags and oblivion calls me. Rest assured that this won’t be forever. One day I will wake again.”_ **

“Do you promise?” He knew he sounded like a grub, but he couldn’t care less. Parent was going to go away and _leave them alone._ “Do you promise to wake up one day?”

**_“I promise on my word as a God and your Parent, Lurien. This brings me to what I wanted to ask of you. Do you remember your Purpose? Why I created you?”_ **

Lurien nodded. “You made me to Watch,” he answered, grabbing his parent’s finger with his tendrils and hugging it close.

**_“I did.”_ ** They paused, then continued.  **_“You know I have the power to Create. I am the only one who can truly Create. As I sleep, I cannot Create and the world will fall stagnant. And that would leave you without a purpose.”_ **

**_“I have decided to give all the other Bugs this ability, dear one. They will travel outwards and shape the world to their liking, and be Gods in their own right. Perhaps they’ll Create life, just as I created them. Dear one, the burden I ask of you is heavy. Will you go and Watch them as I sleep? I do not want to miss too much. Will you Watch them for me, and tell me about it all once I wake?”_ **

Lurien balked at that, before quickly reminding himself that if anyone could do it it would be  _ him _ .  _ He _ was the Watcher. He was  _ made _ for this job. He could do it. “I will,” he promised, straightening.

They let out a soft sigh.  **_“Once I have gifted them Creation, they will no longer be of Void. They will cease to be my children in any way except for the fondness I hold for them in my core. They will not remember much of their time here. Perhaps they will only remember their names. Only time will tell. Again I ask of you, will you do this for me? Will you hold within you the memories of your kind, and Watch over what the others do? Do...do you promise not to Fade from this world unless you absolutely have to?”_ **

“I promise.” His voice was stronger this time, and even though he wanted to cry at the thought of being separated from his parent, he was soothed by the thought that it wouldn’t be forever. “I’ll tell you  _ everything _ .”

**_“Good.”_ ** They laughed.  **_“I don’t think you will miss me too much, dear one. The others will think of things beyond your wildest dreams, I’m sure.”_ **

“And someday I’ll tell you all about it.” Drops of void pooled in Lurien’s eyes as he hugged his parent’s finger, never wanting to let go again.

But all things, no matter how wonderful, had to come to an end. 

\--------------------------------

Soon They gathered the Bugs and gently broke the news to them as well. 

Many of them broke down crying, others running toward Them and hugging Them for what they all knew would be the last time. 

They all said their final goodbyes, knowing that they’d remember little of the life they were leaving behind.

But there was some excitement as well. The freedom to create whatever their minds came up with? The power to make something  _ new? _

At least they would have something to do while waiting. Though waiting for _what,_ exactly, they wouldn't know.

One by one, They touched the Bugs with the tip of one of Their fingers, murmuring a farewell to each as They gave them the ability to Create. As each Bug received their gift, they disappeared to a location unique to them and them alone. No two Bugs were placed near each other. The world was wide enough for them all.

Soon, only Xyrien and Lurien remained. The oldest and the youngest.

Lurien watched Xyrien smile at him and Them. “It’s been wonderful to know you,” vey sighed. “I’ll miss you so much, Parent.”

They leaned down to affectionately bump their face against ver outstretched tendrils.  **_“And I will miss you too, my eldest child. Create something beautiful for my Youngest to see?”_ **

Ver smile grew wider even as tears of void dripped down ver cheeks. “I will. I’ll make you proud.”

**_“Goodbye, Healer Xyrien.”_ **

With that, They touched vem, and vey disappeared.

Lurien quietly walked over to sit against his parent’s colossal body. “When am  _ I _ leaving?”

**_“Whenever you’re ready, dear one. I do have a gift for you first, though.”_ **

They plucked something from Their form, concentrating to change it before dropping it into Lurien’s lap.

He picked it up. It was fabric, attached to something that kind of  _ looked _ like his face but with the colors inverted and far fewer eyes. It just had one eye, instead of his eleven. “Parent? What is this?”

**_“It is a mask and shroud. When you wear it, your own form will change to something that will better resemble the others’ creations. Fewer tendrils, arms like my own, harder chitin, a solid body. Wings when you will them into existence. If you wish to make any alterations to it, the garments will accommodate your wishes. To return to your current body, you need only take it off. It cannot be taken by force and will not wear or dirty. This is my final gift to you, my youngest child.”_ **

“I will treasure it.” His voice shook badly as it hit him that his time with his parent was almost over. “I’m-I’m going to miss you  _ so much, _ ” Lurien hiccupped, finally bursting into tears and throwing himself into Their hand.

They hushed him gently, rubbing his back.  **_“And I you. But I believe you can do this. Try not to miss me too much, think instead of what you will tell me once I wake. I did make you a promise, didn’t I? I said it wouldn’t be forever and it won’t, because the others will remember my existence and you will hold me in your heart.”_ **

Lurien only let out a muffled sob in response as his parent comforted him.

**_“It will be okay, dearest child. I promise.”_ **

Soon the last of his tears were wiped away and his breathing back under control. Lurien stood, then carefully slipped the shroud over his body and lifted the mask to his face.

Everything  _ changed. _

For starters, all his flexible tendrils were gone. In their place were two arms much like his parent’s-one at each shoulder) and two sticklike appendages protruding down from where his tendrils used to be. His eyesight had changed too, it had become more restrictive, somehow, but everything still seemed to work as it should. After a little experimentation he found that only his central eye was functioning, with all others remaining dormant.

Needless to say, he fell flat on his face.

**_“Oh dear, are you alright?”_ **

“I’m fine! I just need to get used to this.” Lurien grabbed onto his parent’s thumb as he pulled himself upright.

**_“Ah, hold on.”_ **

They tapped his head, and Lurien could feel his balance improving. Further testing revealed that he could now run, walk, and jump without any issues. He could not hover, which was strange, but the new modes of transportation were serviceable. 

“I...I think I’ve got it!” Lurien gasped, narrowly stopping himself from tripping over a rock. “I can move around now.”

**_“...I’m glad. It’s time for you to go, Lurien.”_ **

His smile faded. “...I know. Goodbye, Parent. I’ll miss you.”

They gave him one last pat on the head, before sighing and touching him once more.  **_“I’ll miss you too, my youngest. Live well, Watcher Lurien.”_ **

Before he could say anything else he was gone in a flash, finding himself in a different patch of darkness. One that didn’t have his parent in it.

Lurien looked around, squaring his shoulders and trying to determine which way to go first.

A soft glow caught his eye, reminiscent of the eyes of Bugs, but brighter. Casting his sight in its direction, Lurien gasped softly as he beheld a large, fluffy flying creature. Ver body was black with almost the same layout of his own and ver large, opaque wings done in shades of gray. A pair of fluffy antennae sprouted from ver head.

Vey turned, and noticed him watching.  _ “I am Xyrien, Deity of Sleep,” _ vey called.  _ “Rest and be Healed of your pain, little one.” _

_ Xyrien looks so different now. I...I’ve never seen anything like vem before. _

Lurien approached vem, and began to Watch.


End file.
